Jim Butcher
About the Author Genres Urban Fantasy, Epic Fantasy, Steampunk, RPG Biography Jim Butcher is the author of the Dresden Files, the Codex Alera, and a new steampunk series, the Cinder Spires. His resume includes a laundry list of skills which were useful a couple of centuries ago, and he plays guitar quite badly. An avid gamer, he plays tabletop games in varying systems, a variety of video games on PC and console, and LARPs whenever he can make time for it. Jim currently resides mostly inside his own head, but his head can generally be found in his home town of Independence, Missouri. ~ More: About Jim | Jim Butcher A martial arts enthusiast whose resume includes a long list of skills rendered obsolete at least two hundred years ago, Jim Butcher turned to writing as a career because anything else probably would have driven him insane. He lives with his wife, his son, and a ferocious guard dog. Jim Butcher–FF Series Dresden Files series * Genre: Urban Fantasy * Theme: Magic, Wizards, Fae, Vamps, Shape-shifters, Denarians, lots more Codex Alera * Genre: Epic Fantasy * Theme: Cinder Spires Trilogy * Genre: Steampunk * Theme: Darkest Hours (2006) * Genre: Spider-Man novel * Theme: Other Works Anthologies and Shorts Shorts — in Side Jobs: *0.2. “Restoration of Faith” (2010) ebook: [http://www.jim-butcher.com/books/dresden/side-jobs/restoration butcher.com] *5.5. "Vignette" aka “Publicity and Advertising” (2011) “Vignette”- free ebook *7.5. “Something Borrowed” in My Big Fat Supernatural Wedding (2006) *9.2. “It’s My Birthday Too”, Many Bloody Returns (2007) *9.5. “Heorot”, My Big Fat Supernatural Honeymoon (Jan 2008) *10.1. “Day Off”, Blood Lite (Oct 2008) *10.3. “Backup” (Oct 2008) eBook Novelette — Thomas’ POV *10.5. “The Warrior”, Mean Streets (Jan 2009) *10.7. “Last Call”, Strange Brew (July 2009) *11.5. “Love Hurts”, Songs of Love and Death (Nov 2010) *12.5. “Aftermath” (2011) POV, Side Jobs only ~ Side Jobs: contents and summaries: Side Jobs (Short Stories) | Jim Butcher Shorts — Not in Side Jobs: *0.5. “Welcome to the Jungle”: Graphic novel (2008) *2.5. “B is for Bigfoot” in Under My Hat: Tales From the Cauldron: (Aug 28, 2012) — between Fool Moon and Grave Peril. *6.5. “I Was A Teenage Bigfoot”: Blood Lite 3: Aftertaste (May 29, 2012) — Takes place circa Dead Beat. *10.5. “Curses”: Naked City: Tales of Urban Fantasy (July 2011) Harry — between Small Favor & Turn Coat. *AAA Wizardry: *11.2. “Even Hand”: Dark and Stormy Knights : (Jul 2010) no Harry — between Turn Coat & Changes (Marcone PoV) *11.9. “Bigfoot on Campus”: Hex Appeal : (Jun 5, 2012) — between Turn Coat & Changes. *13.1. “Bombshells”,”: Dangerous Women (Dec 3, 2013) — between Ghost Story and Cold Days (Molly POV short story) Freebies *Restoration of Faith | Jim Butcher *Vignette | Jim Butcher Bigfoot seires of shorts * “I Was A Teenage Bigfoot” (5/29/2012) — from Blood Lite 3: Aftertaste, edited by Kevin J. Anderson. — Takes place circa Dead Beat. * “Bigfoot on Campus” (6/05/2012) — from Hex Appeal, edited by P.N. Elrod. — Takes place between Turn Coat and Changes. * “B is for Bigfoot” (8/28/2012) — from Under My Hat: Tales From the Cauldron, edited by Jonathan Strahan. — Takes place between Fool Moon and Grave Peril. References Category:Fantasy Authors